Dinner with the Dursley
by StoryGirl96
Summary: The next door neighbours ,the Albots , have the Dursleys over for Dinner , Its my first fanfic . So yeah read review or whatever .
1. Chapter 1

Jenny Albot was a perfectly average woman . She was never a trendsetter . She had always just stuck with the crowd . There was nothing abnormal about her house . It was just like every other house at Privet drive . The garden had neat normal flower beds , even the paint was plain . Jenny Albots family were perfectly normal too . Her husband worked at a local drill firm called Grunnings and she had two daughters . Her eldest daughter Marie was sixteen and her younger daughter Emma who was six .

One Wednesday morning in July she was driving Emma too a birthday party . "Now do you have Rebbecca's present ?" she asked as she clicked Emma's seatbelt into place . "Yes Mummy ." she said and she tapped the present on her lap . "All right off we go then ." Mrs Albot drove off through Privet Drive . "Mummy do you believe in magic ?" asked Emma . "Why do ask ?" said Mrs Albot . "I saw this man the other day and one minute he was there and the next he was gone ." she said . "Well what did they look like ?" asked Mrs Albot . She was sure her daughter was imagining things but she might as well humor her . "Well he had red hair and they were wearing funny clothes ." she said . Funny clothes ? that sounded familiar . She herself saw people around the street lately in "funny" clothes as Emma said . "So where did you see this man ?" wondered Mrs Albot . "Just across the street , near number four."

Number four ? No that couldn't be right . Mr and Mrs Dursley lived at number four . They were the last people in the world you would expect to be involved with people the least bit strange . They didn't even dress up at Halloween . Mrs Albot remembered when they first moved into the neighbourhood . They were very desperate to fit in . Mrs Albot had never really liked them . Mrs Dursley was probably one of the nosiest people she had ever met and Mr Dursley was just down right ghastly . They had a boy Marie's age and she had never met a boy more awful . The boy had always been a terror . Marie had come home with such storys about him . Dudley ,that was his name , had always been a bully . And according to Marie his favourite punch bag had been his cousin . The Potter boy .

The Potter boy had always been a bit strange . The Dursleys had always insisted on keeping him at home instead of going to partys , or to the zoo ,or going anywhere really .

"Here we are sweety ." said Mrs Albot when they had arrived at the house . Emma hopped out of the car "Thanks Mum " she said shouted behind her sholdour . "Bye sweetheart ." Mrs Albot called after her . "I'll pick you up at seven !" Emma waved behind her to show she had heared . She smiled at her daughter and drove away .

On the way back to her house she couldn't get what Emma said out of her head . She also kept remembering other strange things that had happened at number four . There was always a lot of yelling coming from there house . Mrs Albot was sure she heared some odd phrases like the "M- word ." what could the "M-Word" possibly mean ? A few years back there had been a lot of owls over there . Even now Mrs Albot could swear she could hear screeching coming from over at Number Four .

Not to mention all the storys Marie used to come back to her with . Once Marie came home from school and told her that the Potter boy had turned the teachers wig blue . Another time she had said that the Potter boy had managed to climb onto the roof . Mrs Albot hadn't believed her of coarse that was simply impossible but then the parents called in to a parent teacher meeting where they had told them about the matter . Come to think of it she had not seen the Potter boy in years . He had dissapeared from school when he was eleven according to Marie . Perhaps he had gone to that boarding school the Dursleys had sent their boy to . What was it called Smellers ? Shelltings ? something with an "S" .

For the rest of the day she just couldn't keep her thoughts far from number four . By six o' clock Mrs Albots curiosity got the better of her . She decided to do something she had never done before she decided to take a visit to Number 4 . When she arrived at the door she wasn't really sure what she was doing there . But she took a deep breath and knocked on the door . A few minutes later Mrs Dursley pulled open the door .

Whoever Mrs Dursley had expected to be on the other side it had not been Mrs Albot . "Hello Mrs Albot ." she said in a voice that poorly concealed shock . "Hello er – Petunia" Mrs Albot hoped she had gotten her name right . "Oh Please call me Jenny ." she said . Why had she come here ? What was she going to say ? "I was just ummnm wondering if you would like to come over to my house for dinner ?" Where had that come from . If Petunia looked shocked before it was nothing to how she looked now . "I um that would be lovely ." said Mrs Dursley smiling nervous but happy smile . "I uh – when ?" "Saturday maybe ? You bring the whole family ,Vernon and the two boys ." "t-t-t-two boys ?" she sounded alarmed . "Yes Dudley and Harry ." "But _why ."_ Petunia seemed to catch herself and clapped her hand over her mouth . "Id just love to catch up ." "I er- umm okay ." "Ill see you then ."

...

Marie was sitting on her bed reading when she heared her mother calling her . "Marie Sweetheart , could you come down here for a moment ." Marie heaved herself out of bed and walked leisurely downstairs . "Yes ?" "Sweet heart , do you remember the Dursleys ?" "Er- no ." "Dont you remember , Dudley and Harry were in your primary school class ." Marie nodded slowly wondering where her mother was going with this . "Yes well Ive invited them over for dinner ." "But _why ._" said Marie horrified .She vividly remembered Dudley . He had been the bigest bully she had ever met . Hanging people upside down punching them in the face . Marie had not seen Dudley properlly since last Summer . He had been even worse last year leering over her . It was sickning . He would beat up people half his age , smoke and drink . He was also abou the size of killer whale . But then near the end of the Summer something had changed . Dudley had just stop being Dudley . Some people said that his cousin had done something to him . Nobody knew exactly what his cousin had done . Considering Dudley was twice maybe three times his size . But the rumor was Dudley and Harry had walked home together and for the next month Dudley was pale and jumpy . Of coarse nobody had seen Harry Potter do anything , nobody had seen Harry Potter properlly in years people only ever caught glimpes .

There were rumors about where he had disapeared to . Apparently his realatives had shipped him off to a boarding school . "I am inviting them to dinner because they are our neighbours . " "Thats no reason why don't we invite Mrs Fig over !" "Because I already invited them over ." "So _un-_invite them !" Marie pleaded "Come on Marie , don't you want to reminise about your primary school days ?" "No" "Marie the Dursleys are coming over here and thats final ." Marie scowled and stormed upstairs . She flung the door to her room open throwing herself down on her bed . She was not looking forward to an evening of talking to a piggy little bully and his cousin . She stood up and walked over to the bookcase . She pulled out a very old very crinkled scrapbook . Marie hadn't looked at this book in five years . She flipped through it and found her primary school class pichture . She soon found what she was looking for . There was her class from five years ago smiling up at her . She saw her own eleven year old fae smiling up at her . Her brown curly hair was put up in a very high pony tail and her teeth still had that gap before her braces . She looked through all her old classmates .

There was Dudley giving a piggy grin at the camera surrounded by his gang . Harry was standing off to the sides . Unlike Dudley ,who's clothes always looked as if they were one size too small no matter how big they were , Harrys clothes looked several sizes too big for him . Infact he was wearing a massive belt to hold up his pants . His glasses were being held up by alot of sellotape . Marie felt a stab of guilt hit her . Harry had no friends in school . Not because he wasn't nice because Dudley and his gang hated Potter . Nobody disagreed with Dudley and his gang .

The boy had been downright harrassed by that gang beaten and teased . It wasn't just the gang the whole class soon caught on to teasing Harry . They used to sing a little chant about him.

_Wee Weee Potty ,In his baggy clothes . He is snotty I bet he picks his nose _ _Skinny scrawny wee wee boy No new friends and not a single toy Broken glasses and sellotape I think his hair makes him look like an ape !_

Another wave of guilt washed over Marie .She really should have tried to make friends with him . Maybe she should apologise , but what would she say ?

_Hi Harry havent seen you in what six years ? Listen sorry for tormeting you with the rest of your class . So how have you been ? _

Marie shook her head . No that wouldn't work . She looked back down at the picture and sighed this was really going to be an awkuard dinner ...


	2. Chapter 2

**(Saturday )**

**Preperation !**

On Saturday Mrs Albot was starting to feel aprehensive about dinner . She really didn't know anything about the Dursleys . What would she say ? What if they were allergic to the mushroom sauce ? What if Emma said something rude ? What if Marie said something rude ? What if Robert said something rude ? What if _she _said something rude ? Maybe this was a bad idea . Maybe Marie was right maybe she should uninvite them . She went the day she had invited them over in her head . What had posessed her to do it ? She sighed and continued to scrub the bathroom tiles . Mrs Dursley was imfumous for having everything in her home gleaming . Although Mrs Albot had never seen it for herself she didn't want the Dursleys to think her family were messy .

When she had finished in the bathroom she went downstairs she went down to the kitchen to turn the ham . "EMMA ! Emma what is this ?" the living room looked as if someone had gotten pink paint and glitter and thrown it all over the room . "Emma , I just cleaned up in here ." Emma came skipping into the room wearing a pink too too ,a tiara ,fairy wings and clutching a wand in her hand . "I was playing." she said .

"Well Emma will you at least help me clean up ." she frowned . "But Mummy Im _playing_ !" she whined "But Emma I _just _cleaned up ." Mrs Albot whined back . "Fine ." sighed Emma and started to pick up her discarded picture . "Ill go get the hoover so we can clean up some of this glitter ." Mrs Albot walked into the hall to the cuboard under the stairs to pull out the hoover . When she came back into the room most of Emma's princess stuff had cleared away but there seemed to be a thick lare of glitter everywhere . After ten minutes of vigorous hoovering the living room looked presentable once more . Emma sighed and wiped her brow "Whew ." she said "Having friends over is alot of work ." Mrs Albot laughed . "Well yes I suppose it is ." she smiled "How about some lunch eh ?"

Emma grinned and scuttled off into the kitchen . Mrs Albot followed her in and was greeted by the faint smell of burning .

"Oh no !" she exclaimed shaking her head . "Oh no , oh no oh _no no no !"_ she said and rushed to the oven . She yanked open the door and black smoked poured out escaping around the kitchen . She picked up a dishcloth and pullled out the burning turkey . Mrs Albot glared down at the scowled . "Now what ?" she said to herself . What would she serve at dinner ?

"So whats for lunch ?" asked Emma sitting on a stool swinging her legs . "Oh er – sweety I cant make you anything right now . I have to go to the shop to get something for dinner ."

"But Im hungry !" moaned Emma .

"Okay sweetie , okay ." said Mrs Albot . "Marie " she called "Marie ."

"What ?" Marie called back

"Could you make some lunch for Emma , I have to run to the shops !"

Marie came down the stairs and came into the kitchen . "But – " she protested

"Please " Mrs Albot pleaded .

"Fine ." huffed Marie .

"Thank you so much Marie ." said Mrs Albot and with that she snatched up her purse and dashed out of the house .

**MARIE POV**

"Who's coming over again ?" asked Emma . Munching on her peanut butter sandwich .

"The Dursleys ." said Marie

"Who are they ?" asked Marie leaning over the table .

"They live over at number four ." Marie replied patiently .

"Oh ." she said "How many of them are there ?"

"Well ," said Marie as she started to clean up . "Theres Mr and Mrs Dursley , Their son Dudley and their nephew Harry ." said Marie .

"Are Harry's parents coming ?" asked Emma scooting off her stool .

"No " said Marie

"Why not ?" asked Emma who had started to skip around the kitchen twirling her plastic fairy wand . "Well " said Marie biting her lip "They er- they passed away ."

"What does that mean ?"

"Well it means that ...that they died ." said Marie

Emma stopped skipping abrutly . Emma stared at her sister .

"How did they die ?" asked Emma in a small voice .

"I dont know ." said Marie .

"Poor Harry ." said Emma .

"Yeah , poor Harry ." said Marie softly .

Emma looked thoughtful for a moment "Maybe we should make him a card ."

"I dont think that will help ." said Marie

"Why not ?"

"Because it happened a long long time ago ." said Marie "And sometimes its best not to mention things like that ." she crouched down to Emma's height .

"Why not ?" whined Emma

"Because it might make Harry sad ."

"Oh " said Emma . "Ok , i wont say anything " Emma nodded .

"Good ," smiled Marie "Why don't you just go outside and play okay ?"

Marie walked hurried up stairs . She walked into her room and saw the scrapbook still lying up on her bedside table . She picked it up and glanced back down at the class pichture .

She wondered what Harry looked like now . Marie was startled by this unexpected thought .

She shook her head and placed the book back on her shelf . She would find out tonight she guessed .

**...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dinner Time :D **

At seven o' clock sharp the shrill sound of the door bell rang through the house .

"Okay everyone " Mrs Albot called through the house "There here !"

"Coming –" called Marie

"Mummy ," Emma tugged on Mrs Albots dress .

"Yes , sweetheart ?" she asked crouching down to Emma's size .

"Did you know Harry's parents passed out ?"

"What ?" asked Mrs Albot glancing at the door as the door bell rang again .

"They passed out . Thats why Harry lives with them ."

"They passed _away _dear ."

"Oh _ away ._"

"Sweetheart ." Mrs Albot sayed in a rushed tone "Will you please not mention that at dinner."

"I wont Mummy , I wont Marie told me so . Marie said it was too sad ."

"Yeah sweetie Marie's right ."

Emma nodded and skipped off . "Emma get back here and come and say hi ."

Mrs Albot rushed to the door and yanked open the door .

Mrs Albot nearly jumped when she saw what was on the other side . Mrs Dursley was had a gausy frilly orange dress on , she was wearing a horrid red lipstick which had stained on her teeth and she had a very put on ,and slightly scary , smile . Mrs Dursley was holding a pie and Mr Dursley an alarmingly large man with a red face and bushy mustache was carrying a bottle of wine . Suddenly Mr Albot was at Mrs Albots side

"Hello Vernon ." he said extending his hand . Mrs Albot gave a small prayer that he had gotten the name right . But Mr Dursley didn't feel the need to correct him .

Next came their son , Dudley , . Mrs Albot stiffled a gasp . To say he was large was an understatement . Although at first glance he appeared to just be incredibly fat but on second glance one could see he also had a great deal of mussle . He had multiple chins and a big head of blond hair she could see the faint sign of a unibrow .

He grunted his hello and nodded with his hands in his pockets his eyes scanning the house .

And if Dudley came as a shock it was nothing to the boy who came in next . Although out of the strange group that had just entered the hallway he was the most normal it still startled Mrs Albot . Though Mrs Albot had never really had not seen him properly since he moved to that boarding school . And even then she had only caught glances of him while she had been picking Marie from school . Mrs Albot remembered him to be a tiny scrawny boy with messy hair and half broken glasses held up by sellotape . This school he had been sent to had obviously been good for him . He seemed to have grown into his hair ,he had a tall lean muscular frame , his glasses seemed to be fixed and he had a tanned aspect to him that comes with spending a lot of time outside .

"Hello , Mrs Albot ." he smiled a little shyly .

"Hello Harry ." said Mrs Albot her eyebrows raised .

Emma trotted down the stairs "Hello Dursleys ." she said barely glancing up .

"Why what happened to you !" she said pointing at Mr Dursley and Dudley .

"Emma !" said Mrs Albot .

"Oh sorry ," said Emma "But you know theirs a vacume you can get rid of your fat ." she said in a hushed tone . Mrs Albot smiled apoligetically at the Dursleys .

"She likes those makeover shows . Yesterday she told me I needed a botox ."

Mrs Albot thought she heared Mr Dursley mutter "Maybe you should consider it !"

Mrs Albot ignored it . "Marie will be down in a second ."

Dudley seemed to stand a little straighter and glanced up the stairs . Mr Albot shot a glare his way . Marie trooped downstairs gave a small smile at the Durlseys . Dudley turned bright red , Mr Dursley grunted a hello , Harry gave a small smile back and Mrs Dursley started talking loudly about how much "Mary" had grown .

"Actually its Marie ." said Marie queitly

"Marie ." said Mrs Albot "You remember Dudley " smiled Mrs Albot

Marie's smile looked very forced now and her nose wrinkled slightly

"Er-yes ,hi Dudley ." she said

"And Harry ." Marie eyes popped a little and she raised her eyebrows in shock .

"Well , " said Mrs Albot "Dinners on the table ."

Mr Dursley waddled in the direction Mrs Albot pointed at a speed Mrs Albot would not think capable of him .

Everyone walked and Mr Dursley and Dudley waddled into the dining room . Mrs Albot had made spaggetti . They took their seats at the table .

"So Dudley ." said Mr Albot "I hear you go to boreding school , so what that like ."

Mr Dursley jumped into the conversation with ethusiams .

"Dudley goes to Smeltings ," he said a piece of spaggetti hanging from his mustache .

"Really ?" said Mr Albot "And does Harry go there aswell ?"

Mr Dursley sounded like he was joking . Mrs Dursley dropped her fork and gave an audible gasp .Dudley looked a little bit frightened and his mouth , which was full of food , fell open . Harry on the other hand looked like he was trying to contain laughter .

"He-he-he " stuttered Mrs Dursley .

"We sent him to St. Brutus's institution for criminal boys . Its Great for hopeless cases ."

Mrs Albot now regretted using the good silverware .

"I oh –well, thats well er –" said Mr Albot .

"Really ?" asked Marie "You dont seem like the criminal type Harry ."

Harry really looked as if he would simply love to burst out into laughter .

"Ya they work miracles over there ."

"So where is this school ."

"Scotland ." said Harry automatically

"Scotaland ? well that must be er- nice ." said Mr Albot .

"Yeah its great ," said Harry grinning .

"Er – I havent really seen you around since you left. Dont you come home for the

holidays? "

"No" said Harry "I spend Christmas at school ."

"Oh and it must be great over the Summer to get to see your family ."

"Er- actually I spend most of my Summer at my friends house ." said Harry .

Mrs Albot was shocked . Harry spent such little time with his family . She didn't think she could ever go a year without seeing her mother . It didn't seem to bother Harry though . He seemed perfectly content munching on his spaggetti . Suddenly Emma gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth .

"What happened to you !" she pointed at Harry .

"What ?" he asked

"Your hand !" she said .

Mrs Albot looked at his hand and gasped . There on the back of his hand were large scars that spelled out the words _I must not tell lies ._

The Dursleys looked horrified and they looked at the Albots and then back at Harry . Harry himself looked slightly nervous . "Er-uh gang er- at my school ." he said

"A gang !" gasped Marie

"Did they get expelled ?" asked Mr Albot

"Er- " he looked at Mr Dursley who nodded . "Yes ."

"Well at least that ." said Marie shaking her head and returning to her dinner .

"If it were me I would have moved him out of that school ." said Mr Albot .

"No , I think discipline is very important for hopeless cases ." said Mr Dursley and Mrs Durlsey nodded heartly . Mrs Albot was suddenly was worried about what kind of people she had sitting at her table . Who wouldn't be frantic if a boy who had practically their son came home like this ?

"So ,Dudley how do you like your school ?" asked Mrs Albot in a desperate attempt to change the subject . Unfortunatley Dudley seemed far too distracted with the food on his plate and he merely grunted .

"Diddy ?" said Mrs Dursley "Remember your diet ." . Dudley simply grunted again .

Mrs Dursley pursed her lips but didn't say anything .

Mrs Albot looked over at Harry . She thought about all the storys Marie had come home with about Harry . There were many about Harry being bullied by Dudley .

Why hadn't they done anything ?

The Dursleys were not a poor family . Infact Dudley when he was little Dudley had been showered with gifts yet Harry's cloths were always looked worn and much too large for him . His glasses had been held together with tape .

Why hadn't they done anything ?

And most intresting Harrys scars . Everyone at Privet Drive knew about Harrys scar . It had been a popular story amongst the children in Harrys class . Mrs Alblot could just see it undernrath his thick layer of black untidy hair ,was his lightning shaped scar right in the middle of his forhead .

Was Harry being abused at home ? Was that why he spent most year at a school where he was practically tortured and the rest of the year at his friends house .

No , that couldn't be it she was being silly . Just silly . This was none off her business .

But still she couldn't help but wonder .

There was often yelling coming from their house .

Mrs Albot shook her head and changed the subject once more .

The night continued on with many uncomfortable pauses and awkward subject changes .

Mrs Albot had gone from not knowing anything about the Dursleys to knowing quiet a bit .

Mrs Dursley was a very nervous woman who wanted desperatley trying to please everyone at the table . She gave very loud shrill fake laughs at her husbands poor jokes about drills .

Dudley , well Mrs Albot didn't get to learn much about Dudley . Except that he liked food ...alot . When spoken directly to he grunted as a form of an answer .

Mr Dursley was an alarmingly ghastly man . He spent the whole night making snide and offensive comments . Mr Dursley didn't seem to find anything anyone said interesting . Infact the only thing Mr Dursley did find interesting were drills , his son and the many flaws of his nephew .

And Harry seemed was just nice . He didn't seem to fit in with his "family" as it were .

He was a polite , sweet boy who didn't seem anyway scarred by his family life except for those on his hand and forhead .

And Mrs Albot was suddenly greatfull that Harry only had two years untill he turned 18 ...

**(This could be the ending or I might continue it who knows , but yeah whatever .) **


End file.
